


Pictures and moments (Josie and Kaidan)

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grieving, Love and Loss, MER Week, Mass Effect 2, Shenko - Freeform, Shenkrios, Virmire Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: A token from Josie's past proves to be helpful in adapting to her new life.





	Pictures and moments (Josie and Kaidan)

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Mass Effect Relationships Week](http://vorchagirl.tumblr.com/post/161389252811/mass-effect-relationships-week-fanfiction-promps) thing over on tumblr.

She didn't know where it came from. If she had to guess, she'd have said it was Kelly's idea. Leave it to a shrink to think having a picture of her dead lover in her room would be a good idea. Josie's fingers flitted along the frame, her eyes gazing along features she'd only ever see like this. The dimple in his chin, the crinkle in his eyes, the soft shade of whiskey-brown eyes, and that damned bump in his hairline... all things that still haunted her dreams. Whoever thought of it probably meant well, they just didn't consider what it would do to her on top of everything else that had landed in her lap.

Josie grabbed the picture and a bottle of whatever alcohol was sitting on her desk and flopped on the couch. “I wonder what you'd have to say about this,” she murmured, taking a swig from the bottle. She winced and frowned, staring at the label for a few moments. “Seriously? Cerberus spends all these credits on this ship and they can't even get me decent liquor?”

She shook her head and took another swallow. The last few days were a whirlwind and bad booze or not, she needed the drink. One minute she was gasping for air and the next she was in some lab that was under attack. She no sooner came down from that adrenaline rush when she found out she was dead for two years. That bombshell was followed by being whisked away to some human colony that saw all the inhabitants disappear. Seeing Tali was nice even though the reunion was thick with tension because of Josie's new 'friends'. The grand finale was during the debrief with the Illusive Man, she and Joker were reunited and she was given control of a shiny new ship.

She dragged her hand down her face, still trying to get a handle on it all. Josie definitely needed a drink. And someone to talk to.

“So, I died,” she began, placing his picture on the small table in front of her. She leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair. “I saved everyone else, though. Just like I always do.”

_Because that's who you are,_ she heard Kaidan say. _It's one of the things I loved about you._

Josie chuckled and shook her head. “I don't think you'd love that I'm with Cerberus now, though. Not after all the shit we saw them do.”

_Did you have a choice?_

She sighed and took another long pull from the bottle, wincing at the tart warmth that tore down her throat. “There's always a choice. It's just that sometimes all of your choices really suck, you know? The Council wouldn't help because this is only affecting humans. The Alliance can't help because they're still rebuilding after what Saren and Sovereign did two years ago. So I either do nothing or take advantage of what the Illusive Man is offering.”

_Making a deal with the devil, then._

“Yeah.” Another sigh. Another drink. “I'm scared Kaidan. I have Joker, but other than him, I don't know who to trust. I feel like I'm alone.”

Her fingers traced along the shape of his jaw as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

“I miss you. I wish you were here.”

_I'm always here. Anytime you need me._

Suddenly, having a picture of her dead lover in her room didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.


End file.
